Standing Appointment
by Dramione Forever
Summary: No matter where he was, what he was doing or who he was with at that time. He dropped everything for his standing appointment. Coffee Shop AU.


**A Standing Appointment**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters they belong to JK Rowling.**

No matter where he was, what he was doing or who he was with at that time. He dropped everything for his standing appointment. He attended every year without fail. Today it was a cold and a bitter November wind was currently whipping it's way through the trees. His hands were frozen despite the protection of the gloves he had grabbed while rushing out of his office earlier that day.

They had arranged to meet in their usual meeting spot, every year they met at the same venue. They changed their timings yearly but this year they had decided too meet on this snowy November day. He stamped his feet as he opened the door, the bell ringing above his head as he entered the premises was a welcomed sound.

Harry rubbed his hands together, trying to unthaw his fingers as he walked closer to the counter. No one knew where he was, everyone thought he was in some boring meeting with some business acquaintance. Over the years he had to be more creative about his excuses especially where Ginny was concerned.

He loved her but still he always found himself pulled in the other direction. Every year he said it would be the last time but it was like an addiction with no cure. He always changed his mind and ended up back in this exact same spot. It was a tradition that he couldn't seem to break no matter how hard he tried.

The coffee shop was extremely busy today and the place was filling up fast. He looked around but she hadn't arrived yet, he ran his hand through his hair. Making his way to the counter he ordered a white coffee and took it over to a table located by the window to sit and wait for her. Harry took a sip of his hot coffee and tried not to choke on the bitterness of the liquid.

He reached across the table and grabbed a few sugars from the stand then he stirred them into his coffee. Harry turned his attention to the hustle and bustle of the London street outside, the snow had stopped leaving the landscape sparkling white. His fingers curled around the cup seeking warmth and he gently took another sip. Looking at his watch he noticed that she was running late again but this was not unusual for her.

She dodged various muggles on the street as she quickened her brisk pace. She was running late and she knew he would be waiting for her. Biting her lip in worry, she crossed the road. Finally she reached the venue after another few delays and several muttered curses. She flicked the hair from her eyes as she caught sight of him, sitting at the coffee shop window and her heart quickened at the sight.

Even after all these years he still held some mystical power over her. They shared a connection that no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't explain. She didn't like hurting people and she knew that by doing this they were hurting their partners along with their families but every year like clockwork they arranged to meet. Opening the coffee shop door, she took a deep breath then she walked in.

Harry's back was turned away from her so he didn't see her enter so she took these few moments to compose herself. She hesitated slightly but then she took another step forward. Her husband was a decent man and despite his intense focus on his career, she knew that he loved her. Her husband didn't deserve this neither did Ginny but in her eyes their connection was too strong to resist.

He smelled her perfume before he heard her approach, turning around in his seat Harry caught sight of her and shot her a weak smile. His eyes took in every detail, he noticed a few slight changes since they last met. Her hair was straighter and cut shorter, a ring now adorned her left finger where it had previously been bare. Harry had read the announcement in the prophet but it was still a sharp shock to his system.

Harry hadn't attended her wedding feigning illness knowing it would be awkward for both of them. In the end Ginny had gone alone with only Ron and Hermione for company. He hadn't wanted to discuss the wedding when she returned and Ginny presumed he was just too busy with work. Seeing the hesitation in her eyes and the sharp breath she took, Harry got to his feet.

He started moving towards her afraid she might bolt from him, he knew the guilt that she felt as he also had the same crushing weight inside him. Harry stared at her, looking into her eyes determined to hold her gaze. He loved her eyes especially how they sparkled when she laughed or was happy, he always got lost in her eyes. Suddenly she looked down sharply at her feet then she looked back up again.

Immediately she had moved and was now standing beside him, pulling him into a hug. Harry wrapped his arms around her and instantly inhaled her perfume which was a mixture of vanilla and spice. He felt her relax in his arms and before he could properly think about it he began kissing her. Her blond hair brushed against his chin as he felt her pull him even closer which deepened their kiss.

After a while they broke apart both of them were breathless so neither of them spoke. Harry pulled out a chair and Luna sat down instantly and smiled up at him. She gulped a few times still trying to get her breath back. He sat down across from her and looked down at his now frozen cup of coffee trying to decide whether or not he wanted to order another cup.

He could feel her eyes watching him, taking in every detail of his appearance just as he had done with her. Luna instantly noticed the subtle changes in him, the dark circles under his eyes from what she presumed where sleepless nights. She saw the start of a beard growing on his chin meaning that he had not shaved in a few days. Luna also noticed the guilt that he felt hidden in his eyes.

She thought back to the first time they had kissed on the grounds of Hogwarts. They had been in the forest simply talking about various normal things like school exam worries when suddenly as the light came through the trees, she had leaned forward and kissed him. Luna still didn't know exactly what had possessed her that day but she had felt the strong connection between them even then.

Luna could talk to him and he didn't seem to think her odd or strange like the other students. Sometimes it seemed like he knew exactly what she was thinking even though she hadn't said a single word. It hadn't been the most romantic first kiss in the world and they had been a little shy with each other afterwards but even then she had felt the connection between them.

"Do you want some coffee?" he asked her gently.

His voice pulled her sharply out of her memories and she looked over at him shaking her head. She smiled at him slightly. Harry looked down at his cup once more suddenly feeling nervous. It had been nearly over a year since they had last saw each other and he had forgotten how to act around her.

"How was Paris?" he asked her before he could stop himself.

Instantly Harry regretted the question as her silence stretched, she glared at him sharply.

"I have made the normal arrangements for us," she said softly refusing to meet his eyes.

His previous question which caused the knot of guilt in her stomach to tighten slightly. Harry nodded in reply, pushing the cup of coffee to the far end of the table and then suddenly he got up from the table. Walking around to her side of the table, he held out his hand for her.

"Should we head straight to Dinner then?" he asked.

Luna looked up at him, years ago when they had first started this they had made the decision to not talk about their separate lives. They agreed to focus solely on each other. She gulped, Luna knew deep down that it was best for both of them if they stuck to that agreement. Luna smiled at him and took his hand rising from her chair. She knew it wouldn't lessen the guilt that they both felt. In this moment however the connection was too strong to deny.

 **Author Note: Written for Sophy (The Crownless Queen) for the GGE Challenge. I hope you enjoy this Sophy, I had such fun writing it. Please read and review.**


End file.
